


The Greatest Gift

by ragewerthers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Squealing Santa 2019, Tickling, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi agree to make Christmas wish lists.  The problem is that Bokuto thinks they are going to be mailing them to Santa.  The last thing he wants is for Akaashi to see what he's written... but his sweet, evil Keiji has ways of getting what he wants!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ticklygiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklygiggles/gifts).



> This is my Squealing Santa fic for @ticklygiggles!
> 
> Since she is kind enough to host the event I wanted to write her a fic in return! This is based off a super cute prompt she sent where person a writes a cute letter to santa and when person b wants to switch they absolutely refuse to do so! What ensues is tickles and much cuteness!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at: ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

Bokuto sat on the sofa, chewing on the end of his pen as he looked over his letter to Santa. Granted, this wasn’t something most college students did, but it had been at the request of Akaashi. Earlier in the day the former setter had mentioned that perhaps they should do something a little different for Christmas.

“ _ Why don’t we write letters to Santa like we used to? It might be kind of fun? _ ”

Bokuto smiled to himself as he thought about it. It was absolutely endearing to think that Keiji would want to do something like that. He was always the more serious out of the two of them and so to hear him saying they should do this, obviously he was going to jump at the chance. Heck, he’d even gone all out! After agreeing to it he’d traveled to the campus bookstore and found some construction paper and a few other things in the art supply section. Currently he had done his own little arts and crafts project. If they were going to try recreating their primary school days then he was going to do it in style!

He’d taken a regular piece of red construction paper and cut it down to fit on a larger green piece giving it an awesome green trim. Next he’d attempted to draw snowmen and snowflakes over it with some silver and gold markers, but he had never really been the artistic type. The snowmen looked like blobs and the snowflakes looked more like stars with little smiley faces, but that was okay. It wasn’t like anyone was ever going to see it. This was just a fun, silly, sweet project and it really did warm his heart to do this. 

Currently he was attempting to finish up his Christmas list. What should he ask Santa for? He couldn’t remember a time in his life where he had been happier or when he’d felt more content. As he sat there mulling this all over he felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. It finally struck him what he wanted to ask from Santa this year. It only took another few minutes until he was finishing up his list.

Oh yes. This was perfect.

He heard footsteps coming down the hallway toward their small living room and glanced up to see Akaashi making his way to the sofa.

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! I finished my letter!” he said gleefully, waving his piece of paper in the air and seeing that Keiji had his as well. “So now are we going to mail them to the North Pole like we used to? How many stamps do you think we’ll need? Do you think he’ll accept stickers? I... may have forgotten about stamps,” he said with a little pout as he started to fold up his Christmas list.

“What?” Keiji asked with a little chuckle, a soft smile on his lips as Bokuto burrowed underneath his arts and crafts supplies looking for the cute stickers he’d found up at the front counter of the bookstore. There were penguins, polar bears, reindeer… how could Santa  _ not _ accept a kick ass Christmas list mailed to him with a reindeer sticker?!

“Well I mean… we have to mail them so that our wishes get to Santa and he can make our lists come true, right? So what do you think? Reindeer sticker or penguin sticker?” he asked, holding up the little packet containing the embellishments and smiling brightly.

“Bo? You… You know we aren’t going to be sending these right?” Akaashi said with a light smile as he stood next to his boyfriend, resting his hand on the arm of the sofa as Bokuto looked up at him owlishly

“What?” Bokuto asked, hoping against hope that Akaashi wasn’t suggesting what he thought he was suggesting.

“Well… I thought it would be sweet to write these and then exchange them. Santa can only do so much, right?” Akaashi asked, setting his own list down in front of Bokuto on their old coffee table before taking a seat on the arm of the sofa. “Can’t you just consider me Santa’s little helper?”

Two things occurred to Bokuto at this moment.

One…

There was now a slight chance that Akaashi thought that he still believed in Santa and  _ AHHHH! That was so embarrassing!!! _

Two…

There was now a slight chance that Akaashi was going to actually read his letter. Literally take the letter from his grubby little hands and read the words he’d  _ written  _ that were only supposed to be seen by the big man at the North Pole or a poor homeowner who accidentally received Christmas letters!

_ Ab-so-lut-ley not!!! _

“What?! I mean… wouldn’t it be even cuter and more endearing for us to just… mail these away so that  _ no one _ except Santa Claus sees them?  _ Only  _ him?  _ Only him,  _ Akaashi,” Bokuto said with wide eyes as Akaashi’s soft expression turned to one of confusion.

“Why can’t I see your list, Bo?” he asked curiously. “Did you ask for something silly? Did you ask for something  _ sexy _ ?” A wide and teasing smile began to appear over Akaashi’s features as a blush began to spread over Bokuto’s. Akaashi began leaning over, trying to catch sight of his partners letter.

The former Fukurodani captain shook his head wildly, clutching the Christmas wish list to his chest in a sort of death grip.

“N-No! I… it’s not important, but it’s not supposed to be seen by mortal eyes! Only by those of jolly old St. Nick! So you can’t see it, Akaashi! I’m sorry. Those are the Christmas rules. I don’t write’em. I just follow’em,” he said, closing his eyes with a nod, missing the smitten look Akaashi sent his silly boyfriend.

“You know…,” the dark-haired man said with a little smile, standing up and moving to stand behind the sofa as his hands settled on the back of the cushions. “... you not wanting me to see only makes me want to see it more, Kou.”

Bokuto could feel his heart beginning to beat wildly in his chest, his shoulders scrunching up as Akaashi stood behind him like that. As he felt a pair of hands soothing over his shoulders he almost jumped out of his skin, but took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “B-But… but the Christmas rules!” he weakly argued, feeling the way Akaashi’s hands were sweeping down his back as he attempted to curl forward to protect his precious letter.

“Never said I wasn’t a rule breaker,” Akaashi whispered against his ear before ten fingers dug into his ribs.

Bokuto positively shrieked, his arms snapping down against his sides even as he continued to clutch his letter to his chest.

“N-NO! Ke-Keijihihihihihi!” he squeaked, leaning back against the sofa and trying to pin the man’s arms, sadly this only brought him closer to his evil boyfriends mouth. As the fingers continued to skitter along his over sensitive ribs, vibrating quickly and drawing out ridiculous giggles, he soon felt Akaashi’s lips blowing little raspberries against the side of his neck.

Bokuto’s shoulders tried to scrunch up all the more and he shook his head, the giggles only intensifying at the added tickles.

“St-stahahahap! No… no raspberries! No rahahahaspberr-ihihihiahahas!” he cackled, stomping his socked feet on the floor as if that would help dull the ticklish shivers racing up his spine from the secondary attack.

“What’s the matter, Bo?” Akaashi cooed, his fingers wiggling lower and lower to tease and tweak the mans toned sides, eliciting a startled yelp as the poor former captain attempted to lean forward again to curl up. “You wouldn’t happen to be ticklish would you? Oh that’s too bad! What a weakness to have!”

Akaashi was so  _ evil! _ The man didn’t have nearly as many sensitive spots as Bokuto did and so the silver-haired man was always at a disadvantage. As Bokuto felt the fingers nibbling against the sides of his tummy he realized just how big of a disadvantage it was.

“AH! N-NOT THEHEHERE!” he cried out in hysterical laughter, falling to the side to try and escape as he pulled his legs up, looking like a buff hedgehog.

“Oh? Was that a bad spot, Bo?” Akaashi purred, one hand now tickling along the length of Bokuto’s side, kneading into his hip as his other hand reached town to scribble against the bottoms of his feet now that they were in range.

“Kei-Keijihihi! Keiji nohohoahahahaha!” Bokuto cried out as he felt the teasing fingers tickle along his arches. His legs straightened out to try and get his feet away, but sadly, his clever, horrible boyfriend seemed to be planning this.

Without his legs pulled up to protect his poor belly, Akaashi went in for the kill. Two hands instantly snuck under his sweater and ten teasing fingers began to wriggle, scribble and tease all along his sensitive middle.

Bokuto absolutely lost it.

“STAHAHAHAP! AHAHGOAHAHAHAD!” he howled, trying to turn over onto his stomach to stop the attack on his worst spot, but Akaashi was having none of it. In a flash, Bokuto soon felt his boyfriend settling over his hips to pin him on his back, having jumped over the back of the sofa to make sure he couldn’t escape.

Bokuto still had one hand clutching his letter close to his chest as the other tried to fend off the hands hovering over his poor stomach, his sweater having ridden up in his struggles and exposing it to his boyfriend.

“Keiji! Keiji plehehease… please no tihihi… no tihihickling there!” he giggled nervously, already feeling the phantom tickles grazing over his tum.

Akaashi feinted his hands down as if to attack, making Bokuto buck and snort without even being touched yet. “Oh, Kou… I promise I won’t… if you let me have that letter?” he teased sweetly, wiggling his fingers and watching as Bokuto’s face turned crimson even as the giggling intensified from the teasing.

“I-I can’t… I cahan’t, AkaashiHIHIHIAHAHAHA!” Before he could react, Akaashi had caught his free hand and pinned it to the sofa beside his head, his boyfriends free hand instantly going in for the attack.

Akaashi let his fingertips swirl and trace over Bokuto’s stomach, the muscles twitching and jumping under the light contact.

Bokuto was giggling like a maniac, trying desperately to free his one hand as he refused to let go of his letter for a second! When he felt the fingers start to tickle faster, spidering all over his stomach and tickling from one side to the other, he couldn’t keep his legs from kicking out behind the man.

“WHY-HEHEHEHEHE?!” he begged, shaking his head as Akaashi snuck his tickling hand up to lightly tickle against Bokuto’s exposed underarm, making him arch up and laugh wildly.

“Because  _ someone _ is trying to get on the naughty list by not letting me see his list. So… I have to  _ tickle, tickle, tickle  _ him to show him the error of his ways,” Akaashi crooned, making Bokuto whimper as he heard that horrible, teasy, tickle talk.

He was a  _ dead man. _

“I’m sahahah-rry! I’m… god n-no mo-ahahahahare!” he squealed through high pitched giggles as Akaashi continued the light tickling against his armpit, driving him absolutely crazy at the sensation it was causing. It tickled  _ so bad,  _ sending little electric zips of ticklishness all through his body, but he knew the man was only biding his time. “Stahahahap it! Mehehehercy?! Chahahanage spots! Ch-Change spo-ahahahahahats!” He was starting to babble now, just needing a break from this slow, gentle tickling!

“Oh? You want me to go to a different spot?” Akaashi chuckled, lifting his hand from Bokuto’s armpit and hovering it in the air. Bokuto’s eyes blinked up at his boyfriend, clearing away the tears of mirth as he saw the evil hand turning into a claw. A claw that he knew from experience was  _ devastating  _ when used against his worst spot.

“No…,” he gasped, already trying to suck in his stomach as Akaashi lowered his hand closer and closer to his favorite target.

“You know how to make me stop, Kou…. my  _ coochie-coochie Kou, _ ” he purred, letting his fingertips rest against the warm skin. Bokuto’s belly trembled slightly from more nervous giggles bubbling up and the anticipation of what was to come.

“K-Keiji… Keiji ple… oh pleasepleaseple-AHAHAHAHAHA!”

His time for bartering had run out.

Akaashi was not going to show him any mercy for his apparent  _ naughtiness. _

Oh no.

Bokuto was going to have to pay for his insolence with laughter.

Much, much laughter.

Akaashi’s clawed hand finally unleashed its devastating attack, vibrating rapidly against poor Bokuto’s tum and sending the silver-haired man into hysterics he didn’t even know was possible.

Bokuto’s laughter was loud and unrestrained, his head tossing back and forth as his feet kicked against the sofa sending cushions flying as Akaashi tried to remain seated on his hips.

“N-NO MOR-AHAHAHA! I GIHIHIVE! I GIHIHIHIHVE!!!!” he cried out, the hand that had been clutching the letter, letting go of the precious and secret list to reach down and grab onto Akaashi’s wrist to stop him.

Akaashi was too quick for him, however. As soon as he saw that the list was free he moved his attacking hand to Bokuto’s chest to snatch up the prize.

“Now… lets see what you were so determined not to show me,” Akaashi teased as Bokuto felt his entire body flush up with embarrassment even as he continued trying to catch his breath from the intense tickle attack. His hands instantly came up to cover his face as he panted, wondering if the sofa would be kind enough to open up and swallow him whole?

_ What was Akaashi going to think of him?! _

Bokuto missed the way his partner smiled down at him and it wasn’t long before the former setter began to read the note out loud.

‘ _ Dear Santa Claus! _

_ It’s me… Bokuto Koutarou.  _

_ I’m the kid who asked for a puppy eight years in a row when I was little? I’m sure you remember because you have a great memory like that! While I am still saddened that no puppy found its way to my home I totally get it. Some other kid probably needed the puppy more and I’m okay with that! The puppy was a winner either way and you probably made that other kids day!  _

_ Besides, you always got me something awesome anyway. Remember when you got me that remote controlled race car?! Oh man that was so cool!!!  _

_ I apologize for driving it into the neighbors koi pond... _

_ It was a beautiful service they held for those poor fish….’ _

“Oh my god, Bo! You didn’t?” Akaashi laughed, still seated on his poor boyfriends hips. Bokuto only shook his head, his hands still covering his face even as his ears burned scarlet, showing his embarrassment outright.

Akaashi continued to read.

_ ‘Thank you for not giving me coal that year for doing that! I knew we were bro’s!!! _

_ Anyway, I promise that I’m not going to ask for a puppy this year. Or a race car. _

_ This year… all I want is….’ _

Akaashi’s eyes widened and he felt his own cheeks turning pink , glancing from the decorated list to Bokuto. The man was so tense underneath of him, as if waiting for some sort of teasing comment or rebuttal of some kind.

Akaashi’s eyes watered slightly and he ran a hand over his face to keep himself in check as he continued to read. His voice just a little thicker.

_ ‘... is to have a wonderful Christmas with Akaashi. _

_ He is better than any puppy and any race car ever. He is sweet and nice. He makes me happier than I’ve ever been and helps me when I’m feeling low. He always knows how to pick me up during those moments and I’ll always be grateful for that. He is just… the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don’t think there’s anything I could ever ask for that would be better than spending the rest of my life with him. _

_ Actually, if it’s okay, can I ask for one more thing? _

_ Whatever magic or time you were planning to spend on me, just give it to Akaashi, okay? He deserves it. _

_ He deserves everything. _

_ Thank you, Santa. _

_ Love, _

_ Bokuto Koutarou _ ’

Bokuto lowered his hands as he heard Akaashi finishing his note, his eyes refusing to meet his boyfriends as his face continued to feel like it was on fire from embarrassment.

“I… I know I didn’t do it right and… and you’re probably gonna teas-...,” but his words were stolen away as he felt warm lips pressing against his own and strong hands gently cradling his cheeks. The kiss was loving and wanting, making blood rush to his ears once more for a completely different reason. The hands on his face were the only thing keeping him grounded, but even in that small touch he felt safe and wanted.

The kiss only lasted a few more moments before Akaashi was pressing his forehead against Bokuto’s, the captain glancing up to see warm blue eyes staring back at his own and a loving, if slightly watery, smile over his boyfriends lips.

“Oh! Akaashi! Why are you crying? Don’t cry, Keiji,” Bokuto murmured softly, worry in his heart once more as he brought his own hands up to gently soothe away a few tears that had made their way down the setters cheeks.

“Sorry, Kou. I promise they’re good tears… because I have the most incredible boyfriend in the world,” he murmured, giving a small chuckle as he closed his eyes and nuzzled into Bokuto’s palm. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Bokuto couldn’t help smiling at that, his worry and embarrassment from before being replaced with nothing but warmth and love for his sweet Akaashi.

“So… I didn’t mess up our letters, right?” he asked softly, giggling as Akaashi gave his side a soft little tickle before soothing over it.

“No. Not at all. You’ve made my Christmas a million times better with your letter, Kou. I love you,” Akaashi murmured softly, ducking down to press another kiss to Bokuto’s lips.

Carefully, Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist, the setter gently lowering himself down to rest against his larger boyfriend. Bokuto found himself smiling more and more as they kissed, nudging their noses together gently and opening his eyes to look at his amazing boyfriend.

“I love you too, Akaashi. And… I meant what I wrote. You are definitely better than a puppy,” he murmured, getting a chuckle from his boyfriend.

“Always happy to hear that,” he murmured, pecking his lips once more. “Merry Christmas, Bo.”

Bokuto felt his smile absolutely beaming as he was kissed once more, his arms wrapped comfortably around his greatest gift.

Oh yes. Definitely better than a puppy.

“Merry Christmas, Akaashi.”


End file.
